


affection (the cherry poppin’ remix)

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: American strip clubs have a tradition for people who have just turned 21. Shige happens to have just turned 21 in Hawaii.





	affection (the cherry poppin’ remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the will of the octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785826) by [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee). 



> reposted from agck.

Shige looks down at five of his friends, most of whom are snickering at him, and wonders how he gets himself into these situations.

“Relax,” the pretty girl whispers in his ear. “This happens all the time.”

She says it in Japanese, which is nice; at least they got the one Japanese stripper in the club to tie him to a chair on the stage in front of everybody. He supposes that he should feel comforted at the way she smiles at him, but she doesn’t have a lot of clothes on and the ones she does have on don’t leave much to the imagination.

Shige likes girls, at least he’s pretty sure he does with the way he could hang a coat on the embarrassing tent in his pants. She sits on his knees just far enough away so that she’s not touching it, looks right into his eyes, and starts to dance.

He can specifically hear Ryo and Uchi hooting from their chairs, which are conveniently set around the table with at least some semblance of privacy, at least compared to Shige. He wants to glance in their direction, to give them a dirty look, to see what the others are doing and if anyone else is watching him, but he can’t break his gaze with this stripper. She’s good at putting on a show and he wonders if she has a reason for doing this, if she has a kid to support or is trying to put herself through college. Maybe the American economy has gotten so bad that this is what pretty, respectable girls have to resort to.

If Ryo could hear his thoughts right now, he’d never hear the end of it. He has a feeling he’s never going to hear the end of it anyway, with the way he’s squirming while sitting on both of his hands like it’s giving him some type of friction; really, he’s doing it because he can’t do anything else. If he tries to touch her, they’ll kick him out, she made that very clear. Also, Uchi told him that before they even left the hotel.

The stripper reaches behind her head and unfastens her top, letting it fall down her front and exposing small breasts that Shige thinks are uncommon for this line of work, but appreciates just the same. He likes things natural, the way they’re supposed to be, and if he were anymore drunk he’d probably be thinking about how pretty she is and how much he likes her. Then again, she leans forward to press his face between them and he inhales the sweet scent of her body glitter, which probably rubs off on his nose as she carefully pushes his head away by his hair, and figures that he likes her anyway.

“What’s your name?” he whispers, trying to be discreet so that nobody will laugh at him even more.

She smiles, her lip gloss shining in the strobe light. “Sakura,” she replies, with just the hint of an eyeroll to show how she feels about such a common Japanese stage name. “What’s yours?”

Right now, Shige wants to marry her. “Kato,” he manages to spit out, because she chooses that moment to put her hands on his thighs to spread them enough to lower herself between them, keeping a hair’s breath away from him as she lifts herself up his body. “Kato Shigeaki.”

“That’s a pretty name,” she tells him, her breath now tickling his cheek. “It rolls off the tongue very nicely.”

Right now, Shige thinks that he could come in his pants. She bumps into him, probably on purpose, and he has to bite his lip to contain himself. He has to look like a complete tool right now, getting off on this girl just dancing on his lap and talking to him. “Can I ask you to stop?” he hisses.

When he finally opens his eyes, she looks a little relieved, a little insulted. “Do you want a different girl?”

“No,” he says quickly, shaking his head for effect. “I just… I’m just…” He doesn’t know how to say it so he looks down, then back at her with a helpless expression.

She seems to understand what he’s referring to, and to her credit she doesn’t bat an eyelash. “Let me just finish so it doesn’t look like you wussed out, okay?”

“Okay,” he says quickly, practically molding himself to the back of the chair to be as far away from her as possible. “Thank you.”

“I’m flattered,” she tells him. “I’ve never had anyone almost… you know, on me before. Thank _you_.”

Shige doesn’t think that says much for his stamina, but if it makes her happy it’s the least he can do. In his defense, he _hasn’t_ been drinking because it’s not a big deal anymore – he’s already been drinking for a year in Japan – and he usually lasts a lot longer the more hammered he is.

He calms down as she thankfully leaves his lower half alone and concentrates on dancing right in front of his face, her belly ring sparkling in the light and reminding him of Yamapi. That should feel pretty gay but right now he thinks he’s earned enough straight points to last until his next birthday; maybe by then he’ll have figured it out.

Sakura does a complicated backbend at the end of her ‘routine’, which has her main girl parts right in front of Shige’s face. He feels a little intoxicated as he breathes in, his eyes rolling back into his head like she has some kind of inhalant drug in her thong.

There’s applause and Shige opens his eyes to see her take a bow, then head over to Yamapi who’s apparently heading the operation tonight. He discreetly pays her, really well from what Shige can tell from the American notes. Then he turns to Shige, his gaze lingering on what Shige is pretty sure is a debauched, red-faced, incredibly worked up version of his prior self.

Yamapi shakes his head and steps towards him, seeming unfazed at walking on a stripper stage as he pulls Shige out of the chair and leads him back to the dark floor.

He’s placed in another chair and has a strong urge to sit on his hands again, but Sakura is gone and the next dancer hasn’t come out yet. “You look like you’re in a trance,” Yamapi tells him, chuckling amusedly as he takes the seat next to him. “Did you like your present?”

Shige nods because it’s the polite thing to do; Yamapi probably paid a lot for that special treatment and the last thing he wants is to be rude to his friend. Maybe everyone chipped in for it, even. “She’s really pretty,” he says honestly, knowing that any lies would be clear on his face right now.

“She was, wasn’t she,” Yamapi replies, smiling fondly. Shige knows that Yamapi prefers Japanese girls over all others; he probably checked all over the islands to see which club actually had an authentic one before they even booked their plane tickets.

“Shige, Shige, let’s do a shot!” Koyama says excitedly from the other side, lightly grabbing onto his arm and bouncing up and down. “It’s only your birthday for another hour!”

“Oh my god, Kei, don’t touch me,” Shige barely manages to say, his body still on fire from his public display of seduction and prone to go right back to where it was if he has anymore contact.

Koyama giggles, thankfully letting go and leaning his chin on Shige’s shoulder. “You looked like you were really having fun up there.”

“Oh, could you tell?” Shige replies sarcastically. “I thought about flying a flag from it so there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind.”

“Calm down, Shige,” Koyama goes on. “We’re all like that too. It’s okay in this kind of place.”

“In _front of everyone_?” Shige hisses, trying not to think about the people _other_ than his friends who got to see him like that. “So embarrassing.”

“Hey,” Koyama says suddenly, nudging Shige’s head until he’s looking down between them. “Yours looks bigger than mine. If anything, most of the guys in here are jealous!”

Shige could feel his face burning. “I am not having this conversation with you.”

“Fine,” Koyama says with a shrug, settling back into his own seat. “But even Yamapi looked a little impressed.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Shige says again, squeezing his eyes shut like the world will be normal again when he opens them. “Please tell me we’re leaving soon.”

“We can leave after we have a shot,” Koyama tells him, making his eyes big like he’s trying to convey something telepathically; Shige never did understand him when he did that. “It will calm us down,” Koyama adds in a hinted whisper, and Shige feels just a little bit better that Koyama has the same problem he does.

Uchi orders the round of shots and Shige doesn’t even know what it is, except that it’s strong and warm in his belly and a little numbing after the fact. It serves the purpose, though, and he can walk like a normal person as he politely nods at the choruses of “happy birthday” from complete strangers who have seen him excited as they make their way out.

The salty ocean air seems to wake him up a little, and he stretches his arms over his head as he looks out towards the beach and sees two shadows playing in the water like a pair of five-year-olds.

“Kids,” Ryo mutters from next to him, rolling his eyes as they both stand with their arms folded and watch Tegoshi and Kusano splashing around.

“At least they can entertain each other,” Massu says happily, probably having no idea the connotation of his statement compared to where they just walked out of. “It must have hurt a little to not have been able to come with us.”

“Hey!” Yamapi yells, laughing when Kusano manages to dunk Tegoshi in his distraction. “We’re done!”

Kusano abandons Tegoshi and flails up the beach, careless to how he’s dripping wet as he stops in front of Shige with the biggest sadistic grin on his face. “So how was it?”

“ _Humiliating_ ,” Shige tells him after making sure that Yamapi’s out of hearing range. “I never want to do that again.”

“Ungrateful prude,” Kusano hisses back, and it’s only okay because it’s Kusano. “I should only be so lucky to have a birthday present like that. I couldn’t even _be_ there for it.”

Tegoshi doesn’t seem as heartbroken, accepting the towel that Yamapi puts around him before leading him up the beach towards the others. “Did everyone have fun?” he asks brightly.

Shige nods because he can’t tell Tegoshi the truth; he would never let him live it down. Already he has to worry about Ryo and Uchi and their collective big mouths, but that seems like nothing compared to Tegoshi’s special brand of psychology that can only be referred to as unsuspected brainwashing. The less Tegoshi knows, the better for Shige’s sanity.

Kusano finds his towel, and the pair of them dry off enough to get into the rent-a-minivan, where Yamapi gets behind the wheel and Ryo rides shotgun while the rest of them pile into the back. Massu, Tegoshi, and Kusano are in the middle while Uchi, Koyama, and Shige settle into the very back. Yamapi turns the music loud and starts driving in the opposite direction of the hotel, which nobody questions.

Shige leans his face against the window and watches the scenery fly by; palm trees dancing in the night breeze and the little shops whipping by until his vision blurs and he’s not paying attention anymore. Except that he knows better than to look at any of his friends right now, because he knows exactly what’s happening.

He hears Tegoshi’s voice from the next seat, and while he can’t make out exactly what Tegoshi is saying, he can sense the tone and how close he is to Massu when he says it. He knows Tegoshi is crawling into his lap, maybe commenting on the leftover arousal from the club and making saucy suggestions on how to take care of it, with Kusano on the other side of Massu. Shige’s not sure what Kusano’s doing because he hasn’t been here for this before, but he’s no stranger to this kind of thing and would probably help hold Massu’s hands behind his back as Tegoshi continues to fuck his mind.

The van jerks a little and that’s when Shige can practically see Ryo on his knees between the two front seats, his face in Yamapi’s lap and Yamapi’s fingers threading in Ryo’s hair while the other hand keeps a tight grip on the wheel.

A hand brushes Shige’s thigh, testing, and Shige doesn’t push it away. He usually does, which he can tell gives Koyama a bit of a shock as he tentatively runs his fingers along the material of Shige’s pants like he’s in danger of getting his hand cut off at any second.

He doesn’t need eyes in the back of his head to see Koyama detaching himself from Uchi to slide across the seat, carefully slipping his hand towards the inseam and jumping when Shige automatically spreads his thighs invitingly.

“Shige…” Koyama sounds surprised, impressed, scooting closer and pressing his nose into Shige’s face as his hand moves higher. “Really?”

Shige nods, biting back a whine because Koyama’s almost there, almost where he’s returned to the way he was in the club in about five seconds’ time. He leans his head back against the chair and keeps his eyes shut, not wanting to admit that this is real quite yet, his hands under his ass to keep from touching Koyama and making it real a lot faster.

He feels two more hands on his knees and imagines Uchi’s eyes on him, looking up through his fringe of bangs and his long, dark eyelashes as he lowers himself between Shige’s knees and nuzzles his face along Shige’s inner thigh. Shige lets his head roll to the side facing Koyama, feels Koyama’s breath on his face and seeks it out, not knowing whether he’s just drunk or excited or something more when all he wants is to feel Koyama’s lips and tongue against his.

Koyama’s all too happy to oblige, giving a little shocked gasp when Shige strains his neck to kiss him. Koyama leans halfway across him to make it a little easier, kissing Shige breathless in a way that Shige has never even dreamed of experiencing. Koyama’s tongue is hot in his mouth, flicking against his with intent that goes straight between his legs where Uchi’s face is in danger of getting poked if Shige gives in and rolls his hips like he wants to.

Koyama touches him first, his pinky finger up the clothed length, and Shige groans shamelessly into his mouth and doesn’t really care if anyone else can hear. The music is so loud that it would cover up everything if Shige didn’t already know what was happening.

Another weight on his thighs, and Uchi’s voice is in his ear. “This isn’t the club, Shige.” He alternates almost every syllable with a lick to Shige’s ear. “You don’t have to restrain yourself.” He urges both of Shige’s arms from behind him, placing one on his own hip and the other on Koyama’s shoulder. “He likes it when you pull his hair.”

Shige’s fingers immediately fly up the back of Koyama’s head, twisting in his hair and creating rather interesting, desperate noises that he swallows as Koyama tries to press closer to him. It’s a little difficult with Uchi on one side, but then someone’s hand is on him and Shige gives up trying to figure out the semantics of this in favor of lifting his hips towards the delicious friction.

“Shige’s so hard,” Koyama mumbles against his lips. “How do you want to get off?”

Uchi chuckles and squeezes between Shige and the side of the van, straddling Shige’s thigh and using his knee to push Koyama’s hand further between Shige’s legs. “If you want one of the others, it’s okay. It might be difficult to pry Tegoshi away from Massu, but I saw how you were looking at Yamapi earlier…”

Embarrassment floods Shige’s face, somehow being caught like that is a lot worse than being in the middle of these two like this right now. “Yamapi’s driving,” Shige mumbles, one hand dipping past Uchi’s waistband to grab onto his bare hip while the other twists more in Koyama’s hair. “You two are right here.”

“Yay, Shige chooses me!” Koyama squeals, and Shige can feel him grinning as he tilts his head to kiss him again, a little addicted to the way Koyama feels inside his mouth.

Uchi jumps suddenly, and Shige’s eyes finally fly open to see Kusano peeking over the seat, his arms wrapped around Massu’s neck and his face distorted in a way that leaves absolutely no doubt in anyone’s mind why he’s bouncing up and down like that. “Shige looks hot like that,” he whispers, his voice airy and breathless as his hand continues to grasp onto Uchi’s sleeve. “Get out of the way, Uchi, so I can watch him come apart.”

Shige shuts his eyes again, but this time he’s more turned on than embarrassed as Uchi immediately complies and drops between his legs again. Koyama moves his hand just in time for Uchi’s face to take its place, and Shige’s moan practically rips from his body when he feels Uchi’s lips pressing against him through his pants. He looks helplessly at Koyama through his closed eyelids, and miraculously Koyama seems to understand, either that or he just wants to kiss Shige again and slide his hands under Shige’s shirt to run along his heaving chest.

Shige’s hands are now in both of their hair, much tighter in Uchi’s as his pants are lowered and his cock springs free, hard and desperate and tapping against Uchi’s lips. Koyama swallows Shige’s frantic moans until he feels Uchi’s mouth around him and his head flies back, nearly smacking against the window as all control leaves him and all he knows is Uchi’s hot mouth and how his hips want to snap forward impossibly fast to fuck it stupid.

Koyama’s face is pressed in his shoulder, and even through the cloudy haze of his mind he can tell that Koyama has a hand shoved down his own pants, getting himself off as he nibbles gently at Shige’s collarbone and moans softly at every jerk and gasp Shige makes. Uchi’s mouth is tight and wet, and Shige will probably kick something or someone if it disappears before he gets to finish because he is so, so close. His fingers are firm in Uchi’s hair, keeping him from going anywhere but back and forth, and when his cock hits the back of Uchi’s throat he uses them to pull Uchi back, his lips now on the head of his cock and sucking the last few strokes that it takes for Shige’s orgasm to surge through him and leave him shuddering from the force of it.

“Shige,” Koyama’s whispering, and now Shige can feel Koyama hard against his leg, pumping himself quickly as his lips drag against Shige’s skin. “Shige, Shige, Shige…”

Shige feels Koyama pulse against him and it takes him higher, along with the high-pitched moan directed into his shoulder that has Shige blindly seeking out Koyama’s mouth once again, kissing him lazily and sloppily as they both come down. Uchi’s still next to him but doesn’t seem in a hurry to join them, and Shige peeks through one eye to see Uchi completely turned around and kissing Kusano, who has stilled in his own endeavors with Massu.

Tegoshi pops up over the middle seat, his eyes seeming to glow from the street lights as the corners of his lips turn up approvingly. “I’ll trade you Massu for Uchi,” he says seriously. “He’s done too.”

Shige doesn’t think they have much of a choice, being that Uchi is practically crawling over the seat to get closer to Kusano, but he nods anyway. Massu drags himself towards them and passes out in Koyama’s lap, looking just as sweet and innocent as ever except that his pants are undone and there are dubious marks on his neck.

Koyama’s leaning over the seat after Uchi manages to make his way there, having no shame in watching the three of them go at it however they’re doing it. Shige, though, feels a little cold and tugs on Koyama’s sleeve in an attempt to bring him back, but Koyama takes it as a sign that Shige wants to watch too and helps pull him up.

Shige didn’t think he wanted to watch until he looks down and sees Tegoshi completely nude, looking like an erotic piece of art with Uchi inside him and Kusano riding backwards on top of him. Kusano and Uchi are still kissing fervently, their tongues clearly visible as Uchi holds onto Kusano’s hips like they’re actually fucking each other. Tegoshi’s arms are around his legs and his face is scrunched up, careless to the lack of attention in favor of what he’s feeling from both sides and the eyes that are on him.

Shige’s gaze travels further up, where he’s surprised to see Ryo actually straddling Yamapi’s lap _while he drives_. Ryo’s face is pressed into the headrest and if he opens his eyes, he would see Shige staring at him. He can’t tell if they’re having sex or just rubbing against each other, only that he wants to watch that more than what’s right in front of him, and he actually nudges Uchi’s head out of the way when it blocks his line of sight.

“Yamapi,” Koyama says in a deep, commanding voice that Shige’s never heard before. “Pull over.”

The side of the road serves the purpose, and to his credit Yamapi doesn’t slam on the brakes or otherwise disturb the others’ activities, just slows to a stop and puts the van in park before leaning his chair all the way back and showing Shige that Ryo really is riding him, his pants hanging off of one leg and his shirt completely gone, his skin glistening in the moonlight as he moves back and forth on Yamapi’s cock and takes advantage of the new position to push Yamapi’s shirt up and over his head.

“Fuck,” Shige gasps, his arousal reborn at the sight.

Koyama’s lips are right on his ear. “Do you want to do that?” he asks gently. “Or do you just want to be with them?”

“I-I don’t know,’ Shige replies honestly. “It looks… it looks like…”

“I know,” Koyama agrees. “They’re pretty hot together.” He scoots behind Shige and rubs against him, clearly enjoying the show as well. “I’ll do it to you, if you want. Or you can do it to me.”

Shige moans in response, Koyama’s hands sliding around his waist to rest lightly on his hips while his lips press against the back of his neck. “I…”

“Or you can do it between them,” Koyama whispers in his ear, and Shige practically comes in his pants. “Mm, that’s what you want, huh? They’ll let you. It’s your birthday. Just go over there.”

“I don’t think I can,” Shige says honestly, struggling to keep his eyes open as Koyama’s hands travel up his chest and play with his very erect nipples. “I don’t want Nishikido-kun to make fun of me because… well… I haven’t done this before.”

“He won’t,” Koyama assures him. “But I could get you started, if it will make you feel better.”

Shige’s head practically falls off of his neck with the force of his nods, and Koyama’s chuckling in his ear. “Yay!” he says quietly, making Shige smile at the normalcy of it all before his head falls back on Koyama’s shoulder and he lifts his hips to help Koyama push down his pants completely. “I’m going to take off your shirt too,” Koyama tells him gently. “You’ll be completely nude, but nobody will see but me unless you want them too… and Massu, whenever he wakes up.”

Massu stirs at the mention of his name from where he’s curled up at the other end of the seat, probably out for the night or until something tasty wafts by his nose.

“Okay,” Shige tells him, trusting Koyama more than ever as his clothes are removed and he’s positioned facing forward on Koyama’s lap, his knees pressed up and out in a way that would feel very exposed if it wasn’t right behind a seat.

Koyama’s rubbing his hands together behind him, blowing on them, and even though the waiting is making him antsy, Shige is grateful when the substance that’s applied to him is warm. Koyama teases him a little first, tracing circles around the rim that has Shige squirming and actually wanting it, tearing his eyes away from the others in favor of straining his neck to kiss Koyama once again. The action surprises Koyama and he presses inside Shige, which just feels a little awkward until Koyama inserts another finger and curls them together, rubbing against something inside him that has him moaning loudly again, pushing back like a whore and he can’t even be shameful about it because he wants it _that bad_.

“Me or them,” Koyama says in a rushed voice. “God, Shige, hurry up.”

“Both…” Shige manages to reply, and he knows he’s being greedy and there’s probably no way, but in the slim chance that there is –

“Yamapi or Ryo-chan,” Koyama asks again, adding a chuckle at the end. “You can only have two of us at the same time.”

“Yamapi,” Shige chooses without thinking.

Just then Ryo’s voice fills the van, overpowering the music, and Shige turns around in time to see Ryo arch his back and bring himself off, the drops landing on Yamapi’s chest before Ryo collapses on top of him and Yamapi gives a few desperate thrusts because he’s clearly not done.

“Good choice,” Koyama says, putting in a third finger that has Shige forgetting how to breathe as he hears Koyama say something else that’s indecipherable in favor of the rage of emotions he’s feeling.

When he opens his eyes, Yamapi is right in front of him, staring at him with those soft eyes and the very evident flush on his cheeks as his face takes on an expression of disbelief. “Shige wants me?”

No longer concerned with any type of dignity or pride, Shige nods and reaches for him, bringing their mouths together and feeling on his thigh what up until now he had thought to be a rumor. “God, Yamapi,” he mumbles, reaching down to grasp onto the rather large length and feel its weight in his hand.

Yamapi growls, pushing into Shige’s touch that tightens when he feels how much Yamapi wants it. “I can’t be gentle right now,” Yamapi tells him, tearing his mouth away only to press it against Shige’s ear. “I’m too far gone. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’ll be okay,” Shige tells him, now bouncing on Koyama’s hand that has three fingers inside him.

Yamapi shakes his head and leans back, landing partially against Massu but neither seems to notice. “No, Shige, I’ll hurt you. Let’s do it like this.”

He pulls Shige down on top of him and raises his knees, causing Shige to fall perfectly between them and feel Yamapi’s cock against his stomach as his own seems to find its way to the stretched hole. Almost immediately Koyama’s hands are encasing him, putting on a condom and applying lube, and Shige wonders how Yamapi is already ready.

Like he’s reading Shige’s mind, Yamapi chuckles in his ear. “Ryo-chan was going to do it to me, but he changed his mind at the last minute.”

Shige imagines what it would have been like if they’d done it that way, maybe Ryo would have snuck in behind Yamapi and Yamapi would have ridden him backwards while continuing to drive. The thought makes him harder and Koyama backs off just in time for Shige’s cock to go exactly where it wants to without much warning to even him.

“I’m sorry,” Shige gasps, his vision flashing at the way Yamapi feels around him. “I can’t stop myself.”

“No, it’s good,” Yamapi says, wrapping his arms around Shige’s back and clutching onto the muscles to urge him on. “I like it like this.”

All Shige can do is groan, mostly because Koyama’s fingers are inside him again, this time with intent. He’s a little surprised when Koyama doesn’t ask first, but he’s too busy pushing into the tight resistance of Yamapi’s body to care much about formalities. Koyama’s incredibly gentle, very slowly and carefully pressing inside until Shige’s body accepts him.

Shige can’t even think, just move along with the two of them as Koyama thrusts into him, chanting his name like some kind of mantra while Yamapi rocks up against him, looking at him through the slit of his eyelids that makes Shige want to do everything in his power to keep his eyes open.

“So hot,” Kusano says from next to him, and Shige doesn’t even have it in him to turn and face his friend or even be embarrassed because he feels Kusano’s eyes on him, watching him start to lose it once again.

They must have been done, because Tegoshi’s climbing over the seat to settle behind Koyama, and Shige immediately hears desperate kissing noises. Kusano’s next, somehow managing to sneak in next to Shige while he’s sandwiched between two people, but Shige can’t exactly say that Kusano’s hands don’t feel good all over his body, and his head automatically tilts to meet his lips as well.

It’s not much of a kiss given the situation, but Kusano drinks up all of his gasps and moans and sucks along Shige’s bottom lip when Shige feels the pressure start to increase and concentrates more on pushing back against Koyama in hopes of feeling him graze that spot inside him.

Yamapi gets incredibly tight incredibly fast, and Shige’s eyes fly open to see Ryo right in front of him, on his knees next to their seat with Yamapi’s cock sliding easily past his lips, meeting Shige’s eyes through his bangs with an unreadable look. Shige’s reaching down to push his hair out of his face without another thought, and Ryo continues to stare at him as he bobs up and down on Yamapi and slides his hand up the back of Shige’s thigh.

Shige feels it start to take him over but tries to hold back, breaking eye contact with Ryo because that really will make him lose it. Instead he looks up towards Yamapi’s face, where he’s kissing Uchi with more tongue than lips while Massu is awake and smiling as he plays with Yamapi’s curly hair.

Koyama starts pounding into Shige all of the sudden, making whining noises that leads Shige to believe that Tegoshi isn’t keeping his hands to himself, not that Koyama seems to mind at all. Shige feels Koyama hit that spot at the same time Kusano puts his mouth to one of Shige’s nipples and Ryo’s hand tugs lightly on his balls, and it’s like an explosion the way he comes, fucking Yamapi as fast as Koyama’s fucking him until he’s got nothing left, squeezed to the last drop by Yamapi’s body as he pulses and lets go in Ryo’s mouth.

Shige’s mind clears and he’s very aware of his fatigue and all of the people who continue to touch him, keeping the aftershocks going for as long as they can.

Yamapi’s the first one to speak, but only because Massu’s stomach growls against the back of his head. “So,” he says conversationally, like he’s not laying completely nude and spread-eagle in the back of a rent-a-minivan while his entire original group is ready to pass out from all of the _sex_ they just had. “Who’s up for McDonald’s?”

Shige would have rolled his eyes, but he’s too busy kissing Ryo and tasting Yamapi to care much about anything except whether he can continue to do this while they’re in the drive-thru. When he feels Tegoshi behind him and hears the dirty things the younger is hissing in his ear, he’s glad that he’s still young and thinks that the night is nowhere near over, won’t be until he’s had them all, the ultimate form of member love that has him clawing at Ryo and pushing back against Tegoshi like a drug that he can’t get enough of.

All in all, Shige mentally concludes, a pretty decent birthday. He’s not sure yet; ask him in the morning when they all wake up tangled with each other and not even Massu wants to move to find breakfast. That is, after all, what room service is for… just as long as someone can reach the phone.


End file.
